


Riding is Fun!

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, Creampie, F/M, Loli, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's all kinds of fun things to do at summer camp for Taylor. And today, that fun thing is going for a horse ride. And in a very unusual position, too.





	Riding is Fun!

  
“And remember girls! The most important rule is to have fun!”  
  
Miss Sarah clapped her hands and smiled down at the girls looking at her. Most of the girls, including Taylor, smiled or clapped in return. But all of them were looking at the horses they’d be riding soon.  
  
Taylor was mostly excited, but also a little nervous. She had never ridden a horse before. And she’d never even heard about riding a horse in the way that Miss Sarah had told them about.  
  
Then again, there were a lot of things at this camp that Taylor had never done or never heard about before. And so far, they had all been fun! So Taylor was sure that riding would be fun! If only she could get her heart to listen to her mind.  
  
“You excited, or what?” An elbow nudged Taylor’s side.  
  
She looked over at her new camp friend, Rachel. The black girl’s smile gleamed in her face as she looked at Taylor. Taylor’s gaze slipped a bit lower. Rachel was obviously very excited to go horse riding. Or maybe she had been masturbating to something else while Miss Sarah was talking. It was hard to tell. All Taylor could really tell was that Rachel’s nipples were stiff and that two fingers on her left hand were wet with what was obviously arousal.  
  
Rachel was just as naked as Taylor was. The only clothing either of them had were their sandals. Otherwise, there wasn’t a stitch of clothing on either of them. And with the summer sun, that meant that white girls like Taylor were getting a deep tan. Over the past two weeks, Taylor’s skin had taken on a uniform brown color, from head to toe.  
  
Taylor couldn’t blame Rachel for getting excited by looking at Miss Sarah. She had to be in her twenties, and had a kind of country beauty that had made Taylor blush a deep red the first time Miss Sarah had told Taylor it was okay for her to touch the breasts of a grown woman.  
  
Taylor had really enjoyed that. Her fingers had sank into Miss Sarah’s large breasts easily, and she had loved the way they had shifted around underneath her fingers. And then Taylor had explored Rachel’s breasts, and found them almost as enjoyable. Rachel had given a way better reaction when Taylor started playing with her nipples, for one. In fact, Rachel often had good reactions. That was one of the reasons Taylor hung out with her so much over the past few weeks.  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor said as they started walking towards the stables along with the rest of the girls. “I hope it’s fun.”  
  
“Everything else has been,” Rachel said breezily, waving her hand around. “And come on,” she said, throwing her other arm over Taylor’s shoulders and wiping her fingers clean on Taylor’s skin, “you should know that by now. Remember how nervous you were with the paddle boats? And didn’t you end up loving it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Taylor admitted, a light blush barely showing on her cheeks. “I suppose you’re right.”  
  
Taylor had enjoyed the paddle boats, eventually. At first, she’d been nervous, made uncomfortable at the thought that as she peddled the boat around like a bike, she would also be driving a dildo in and out of her pussy. But Rachel, in the seat next to her, had done it, and the smile on her face had been so big that Taylor had to finally give it a try as well.   
  
And she’d found out that, surprise surprise, the adults had known what they were talking about when they said the young girls would enjoy it. Taylor and Rachel had barely made it back to the docks, moaning every time they pushed the boat onwards, and pushed the dildoes in and out of them.  
  
“I’m always right,” Rachel modestly said. “And you’re smart enough to know that, which is why you hang out with me.”  
  
Taylor elbowed Rachel in the stomach as the girls filed through the gates into the corral and burst into squealing at being so near real live horses. The girls formed a loose mob in front of the stallions, shouting out questions and commentary and crowding in around the handlers who’d be helping them up.  
  
This close to a horse, Taylor realized just how big they were. She was tall, for a girl who had just barely hit puberty. But the stallions in front of her towered over her. She gulped. She was supposed to ride this thing?  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re chickening out, Taylor,” Rachel said, clapping both hands on Taylor’s shoulders. “I’m doing it too. And would I do something stupid and reckless?”  
  
Taylor didn’t even bother replying to that. Instead, she glanced at Rachel’s body, and felt the familiar stirrings of lust. Taylor hadn’t really known what lust was before she had come to this camp. But the first night here, after filling up on a delicious meal (there had been a strange, metallic aftertaste at first, but it had ended up tasting better and better the more Taylor ate), the entire camp had been herded outside to watch a movie. Taylor couldn’t remember what the movie had been, but at the end of it, she had looked around, realized that she had stripped naked at some point during it, and so had all the other girls.  
  
And Taylor looked at all the other tight, young, girlish bodies around her and realized how beautiful and sexy they all were. Things had progressed from there on, and that night had been when Taylor met Rachel. And now they were the best of friends, at least for the few more weeks summer camp would last. And then Taylor would go back to her real world best friend, Emma.  
  
“Wow, that’s a big cock,” Rachel said, in a voice that was half-awed, half-intimidated.  
  
Taylor turned to look, and had to agree. The stallion right in front of them had his cock hanging out, slowly getting stroked by one of the handlers. Her hand slid up and down the shaft, making it bigger and bigger. Taylor pressed her thighs together as she watched it rise up, until it was hovering underneath the stallion’s body. She was going to be responsible for something that big?  
  
“Who wants to be first?” One of the handlers asked, looking over the group of young, naked girls with lust in her eyes.  
  
“I will,” Rachel cried out in a decent imitation on Taylor’s voice, shoving her forward.  
  
Taylor turned to glare at Rachel, but it was too late. The handler had already grabbed Taylor and was marching her towards the nearest horse, her hand firm on Taylor’s back. Sighing, Taylor rolled her eyes. She’d get Rachel for this. Even if she ended up having the time of her life, she’d somehow pay Rachel back.  
  
“Okay, you’re going to have to take your glasses off,” one of the handlers said, looking down at Taylor.  
  
“Why?” Taylor asked, very reasonably in her view. “I can’t see very well without them.”  
  
“Yes, but what if they get knocked off?” The handler responded. “Then, even if the horse doesn’t step on them, the entire group will have to stop while we find them again. And you’re not going on this trip to see the sights, remember.”  
  
Taylor could see the logic in it. She didn’t much like it, but she could see it. And she was a good girl, who did what she was told. Sighing heavily, she took off her glances and gave them to the handler. She blinked at the sudden fuzziness of everything that wasn’t close to her.  
  
“Thanks,” the handler said. She folded them up and put them in a pocket. “Don’t worry, I’ll hand them right back when the ride’s over. Now,” she clapped her hands together, “let’s get you mounted up!”  
  
Two handlers lifted Taylor up into the air, both of them taking the chance to grope her. Taylor squirmed a bit, though she was getting very used to the feeling of other people’s hands wandering over her naked body. Large, confident fingers brushed over Taylor’s stiff nipples as they mounted her on the horse.  
  
Taylor had barely accepted how big the stallions were. She had no idea how _hot_ they were. And Taylor was feeling that heat all over her body as the handlers strapped her underneath the horse. Her limbs were bent out, poking up the stallion’s sides and secured with straps that were padded on the inside. The rest of Taylor’s body was pressed against the horse’s belly.  
  
Well, not just against the horse’s belly. There was also the stallion’s huge cock. _Cock_. That was another word Taylor had only recently started using, even in the privacy of her own mind. It had only entered her vocabulary on the first night, as Taylor blinked as the movie screen shut down.  
  
And she had gotten a thorough understanding of it an hour later. Two of the camp counselors had thought that she and Rachel had looked very cute, and had come to join them. And that had been when Taylor had discovered how good it felt for a dildo to slide into her pussy as a black girl licked at her sensitive button. And how good it had felt to return the favor, running her tongue in circles around Rachel’s nub as a translucent dildo showed that Rachel was black on the outside, and pink on the inside.  
  
But the dildo that had filled Taylor up with such wonderful feelings didn’t have any resemblance to the stallion she was strapped to. The horse’s dick was hot, for one. Very, very hot. It was like the heat of the mega-sized hot tub at camp, but without the softness of the water. Instead, there was the _hardness_. Taylor hadn’t believed that something made out of flesh could be so hard.  
  
It was like a heated iron bar, pressed against Taylor’s skin from her crotch all the way up to her not-really-there breasts. Taylor squirmed from side to side, trying to get used to the heat. But it was so hard to manage, since she had been tied in place too well. All she managed to do was rub the stallion’s shaft all over her stomach and chest.  
  
There was also the smell of the horses. Taylor was only just now noticing the powerful, virile musk of all the stallions gathered together. It seemed to drown out every other smell, and rush straight up her nose into her brain.  
  
Taylor could already tell that this was going to be one hell of a ride. And she thought that if she shifted her hips just so… Yes, she could just barely rub her clit against the bottom of the stallion’s dick. The movement sent a jolt of electricity through Taylor and she moaned. And then sagged back down, because it was an awkward position and she wasn’t very flexible. But she could still do it.  
  
Craning her head, Taylor looked as the other girls were tied underneath their stallions. They were blurry shapes, but that’s what they had to be. There were a lot of giggles and a few delighted shrieks as a dozen naked girls had their bodies pressed against the penises of full-grown stallions. Taylor couldn’t see Rachel, but she was sure her new friend would have a smile on her face.  
  
“Is everybody ready?” Miss Sarah called out.  
  
Taylor couldn’t see her, but she sounded like she was near the front of the pack. Or herd. She wondered if the camp counselor was tied underneath a horse, or if she was riding one normally, so she could help any girls who got in trouble.  
  
“Yes!” All the girls answered, giggling and laughing.  
  
“Then let’s go!” Miss Sarah said.  
  
Taylor heard the clip-clop of horse hooves heading away from her. She craned her neck, trying to see. But from her position, the only thing she could really see was the ground directly in front of her and the horse. Or, if she pushed her body away from the horse’s belly, the thick, huge cock with a large slit pointed directly at her face.  
  
And then Taylor’s horse started moving. Taylor squeaked with shock. It was just a slow trot, but the thick, hot cock pressing against her body started to slide back and forth. It went from about the midway point on Taylor’s stomach all the way up to the base of her neck, and then back again. From the shrieks of some of the other girls, Taylor could tell the same was happening to them.  
  
And that wasn’t the best part. What made it _really_ interesting was that the horse’s balls were slapping against Taylor’s pussy. It wasn’t a very hard impact, but it kept on happening. And the horse’s balls were big enough that they covered all of Taylor’s pussy with every slap. Including her clit.  
  
Taylor gritted her teeth as the line of horses headed towards the nature trail they would be using. Already, she was feeling tingly and strange. Well, not that strange.  
  
Yes, the impact hurt a bit. But just a bit. And Taylor had already been shown how pain and pleasure could mix to make the pleasure feel even better. Just last night, Taylor and her entire cabin had told to line up in a row and bend over at the waist.  
  
And then they had all been spanked. Not very hard, but enough that Taylor had felt the pain and her eyes had watered. But she had enjoyed it, because the entire time, her cabin leader had been slowly thrusting a dildo in and out of her pussy.  
  
Taylor had cum from that, just like every other girl in the cabin. And she had come away from it with a new appreciation of how good pain could feel. It had solidified the idea that had been brewing in her mind ever since one of the other girls had come across Taylor sunbathing.  
  
She had talked Taylor into holding still while she went and got some ice cubes. And then she had run those cubes over Taylor’s heated skin, circling her nipples as they slowly melted. Taylor had twitched and whined, and, by the time the girl started sliding the half-melted cubes into Taylor’s pussy, she had been completely wet. That had been fun.  
  
In fact, looking back at it, Taylor realized she had enjoyed every single thing that had happened at camp so far. And so she should enjoy this too. With her mind agreeing with what her body was already saying, Taylor relaxed as much as she could, letting the stallion do what he wanted to her.  
  
Since there wasn’t much scenery Taylor could look at, she closed her eyes and let the feelings inside and on her body carry her away. She could feel the huge cock rubbing against her. If she was a bit more developed like some of the girls at camp, the horse would have been rubbing along her cleavage. Instead, it was just pressing against her chest. Which still felt nice enough.  
  
Taylor was getting aroused. Well, she was always aroused, ever since she had eaten that first dinner here at camp. But now she was moving from aroused to horny. Her stiff nipples were pressing against the belly of the horse, buried in his thick, stiff hair. And her pussy was starting to drool, arousal seeping out from her folds to splatter against the horse’s balls every time they slapped against her.  
  
And the horse was doing the same. Clear pre-cum was starting to dribble out of the slit on the end, washing onto Taylor’s torso. And, since the horse was moving back and forth as he walked, it was getting smeared along Taylor’s body.  
  
It felt funny, and kind of nice. The slickness of it helped with the chafing that was starting to develop, and made the dick move back and forth much more easily. Taylor was glad for that, and for what it represented.  
  
It meant Taylor’s body was making the horse feel good. Taylor didn’t much care for or about animals, but she didn’t want to put one in pain, or even leave it feeling unhappy when she could make a difference. And this was obvious proof that the stallion’s cock wasn’t hard just because of the handjob the handler had given him. He was hard because of Taylor’s body.  
  
A warm little glow of pride ran through Taylor at the thought. It was joined with the earthier glow of arousal as Taylor felt herself get hornier and hornier. But it was a pretty slow glow. Taylor wasn’t sure how long it would take to ride five miles, but she didn’t think she’d get more than a single orgasm out of it.  
  
And maybe that was the plan. It seemed completely in-character for the camp to ensure that all the girls got really worked up on their ride and, as soon as they got back to the corral, they’d be untied. And then the handlers and the camp counselors and anybody else nearby could enjoy the sight of a dozen young girls masturbating, their sweet cries filling the air.  
  
Taylor smiled at the thought. That would be fun to see. It would be less fun to do, since the thought of getting wound up like that without relief seemed absolutely awful.  
  
Taylor didn’t have any direct experience with that, but she had seen some girls around camp who had ended up in that situation. She wasn’t certain what exactly they had done in the dining hall, but it had ended with the meal being half an hour late, and the half-dozen girls being the only campers wearing clothes.  
  
And Taylor didn’t envy them their outfits. She had needed the idea of a chastity belt explained to her, but, once Taylor understood what it was, she was horrified. She had really come to enjoy her orgasms, and the thought of not getting to have any sounded like quite the punishment.  
  
It was a viewpoint the troublemakers had come around to as well. Taylor, and two dozen other girls, had watched one of them break down and try to hump a railing in public, grinding her metal-clad pussy against the railing, and getting nothing from it. That little display had been enough to make the already rules-abiding Taylor keep on the straight and narrow, and not sneak out after dark like Rachel had tried to talk her into doing.  
  
And Taylor was being rewarded for her virtuous behavior. She would never have gotten to feel this good if her pussy had been locked up. Taylor smiled as she felt a shock of arousal run up her spine.  
  
Even after twenty minutes or so, Taylor couldn’t believe how _hot_ the stallion’s cock was. If it was even a degree or two hotter, it would be uncomfortable. Instead, it was right at the point where Taylor wished she could feel the heat all over her body.  
  
Taylor was starting to wonder when the stallion would cum. That was another thought she had never had before coming to camp. In fact, before arriving, she didn’t even have the needed knowledge to think about something like that. But now she had some excellent, first-hand experience with how females came, and a bit of experience with how males came. So far, none of it was from anything she had done, and was just from… from… Taylor wasn’t sure how she knew how males came.  
  
Shrugging as much as she could, Taylor dismissed the minor mystery. There were more important things to think about than where her knowledge came from. Like how much of a mess the stallion was going to make when he came. The balls slapping against Taylor’s crotch were _very_ big, after all.  
  
Taylor wondered what it would feel like to have cum on her body. Rachel had said it was sticky and hot, but Taylor didn’t see how the black girl would know, and Rachel (for once) refused to share any details about how she was supposed to know that. She supposed she would find out soon. In fact, Taylor hoped she would find out soon, since it meant she had made her stallion feel good.  
  
Taylor tried to twist from side to side, giving the stallion a bit more stimulation. She didn’t want to let her horse down after it carried her all over the place. That would just be rude!  
  
Taylor’s admirable sense of empathy paid off. She heard the horse snort above her and then his penis twitched. That felt funny against Taylor’s body and she giggled in nervousness and excitement. She pulled her upper body down and craned her head to look at the cock. Even as she stared at it, it twitched again, sliding along Taylor’s precum-slick torso.  
  
Then the stallion started to cum. The first jet of cum spurt out from him like a shot from a fire house. It landed square on Taylor’s face making her squeal and pull away as much as she could.  
  
It was so _hot_! Somehow, it was even warmer than the stallion’s dick! And just the one shot had landed all over Taylor’s face, with thick globes landing on her forehead. Taylor’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe it!  
  
Almost any part of it, really. The feeling of the cum on her skin, the thick, hot, sticky stuff covering her nose and almost landing in her eyes. And there was the smell, the rich, equine scent that overpowered even the normal smell of a horse. And then Taylor found out how horse cum tasted.  
  
The stallion’s next shot of cum arced from its dick directly into her mouth. It splashed, immediately and completely covering the insides of Taylor’s mouth. Taylor made a shocked noise, her mind overwhelmed with the taste of the stallion’s seed. It was _thick_ and hot and salty and, to her shock, Taylor discovered it was good. She liked it, she even liked swallowing it. It felt like a milkshake, going down her throat to pool in her belly as a warm ball, slowly heating her from the inside out.  
  
Of course, in the time it took for Taylor to swallow the load of horse cum, the stallion had shot two more loads over Taylor. These didn’t land in her mouth. Instead, they covered Taylor’s face and upper body. The entire top half of her body was covered in a milky white as the horse kept on walking down the trail.  
  
Taylor opened her mouth to gasp for air, since the stallion had finally stopped cumming. Gummy strands of cum connected her lips together as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes had been forced close to keep semen out from her eyes, but now she hurriedly, hungrily, looked over her body.  
  
Taylor was a _mess_. Horse semen covered her young body, hiding her barely adolescent body underneath gallons of cum. She could feel the heat from it soaking into her skin. Heck, she could even feel the cum seeping into her skin, she thought. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before.  
  
Taylor panted for breath. Above her, the horse whinnied, and his cock kept on sliding back and forth along Taylor’s skin. Taylor could feel the cum slowly sliding down the sides of her body and falling to the ground. But there was still a lot of seed on her.  
  
As Taylor stared down at her cum-covered body, she wondered what it was like for the other girls when their horses came. Would they get just as covered with this white, hot, sticky semen? Would Rachel?  
  
Taylor found that the idea of Rachel getting covered with horse seed was very, very appealing. Way more than any of the other girls she had met here. Something about the idea of black skin getting covered with white cum, the semen spreading all over Rachel’s body, covering those stiff, tasty nipples and splashing along her face, made Taylor feel tingly all over. And since the cum on Taylor was sticking on her, it should do the same to Rachel. And that would mean that Taylor would have a chance to help Rachel get clean all over once they got back to the corral.  
  
Taylor licked her lips, gathering up some more of the cum on her face. That sounded fun. Really, really fun. Especially if the two of them were in the open-air showers Taylor had seen close to the stables. And she was sure Rachel would be up for it, just like she was generally up for anything.  
  
“Sounds like some girl’s taken very good care of her horse!” Miss Sarah’s cheery voice called out from the front of the line. “Good job! Only three more miles to go!”  
  
Taylor was barely aware of how wet she was. Her pussy was dripping, fat drops of arousal falling from her to make small craters in the dust of the trail underneath her. Her stiff nipples dug into the horse’s hair, rubbing back and forth as the stallion moved. Each movement sent a jolt of arousal through Taylor’s body and straight into her brain.  
  
Taylor felt right on the edge of orgasm. If only she could climb over it! Taylor grunted and twisted in her bindings, trying to get that little bit of stimulation she needed. But it was hard, oh so hard to manage. For one, the horse’s cock had started to shrink, pulling down Taylor’s body as it lost its heat, hardness and girth.  
  
Taylor whined, feeling her orgasm slipping away and falling into a pool of frustrated arousal. If only she had a hand free! Or if she had the strength or flexibility to rub her clit against the base of the horse’s dick for the few seconds she needed! But Taylor couldn’t, and just tortured herself further as she tried.  
  
Pouting, Taylor slumped down in her bindings. It was so unfair. She had come to enjoy orgasms, and had been looking forward to one. Now she was going to have to wait and wait before she got a chance to take care of herself. Or have the handlers back at the corral take care of her. They had pretty thoroughly groped her while they had been tying her to the stallion.  
  
Taylor’s musings about having sex with older women were cut off as she noticed the horse’s dick fall off from her body. Craning her head, she squinted her eyes, trying to make out what was happening. Then she got her answer.  
  
The horse’s cock slowly started to harden again. But this time, it wasn’t rubbing between her belly and the horse’s. Instead, Taylor felt a huge, flat head start to prod against her crotch.  
  
Taylor’s eyes went wide. The horse couldn’t possibly be planning to fuck her could it? He was much too big, there was no way he would fit! Taylor squirmed from side to side, trying to knock the horse’s dick away. But she could tell that all she was doing was smearing her arousal over the horse’s flat head.  
  
That seemed a bit counterproductive to Taylor, but there wasn’t anything else she could really do. Beyond yelling for help from Miss Sarah, Taylor supposed, but that would just mean the entire group would have to stop while her problems were dealt with. That didn’t sound very fun for everybody else, Taylor thought.  
  
As the horse cock slowly, steadily, got harder and bigger as it pressed against her entrance, Taylor kept on wiggling, trying to get the dick to slide back up along her belly. She frowned, and bit her lip, humping her hips to try and get enough room for it to slide in. All she did was grind against the hot head as it pressed against her pussy, though.  
  
Taylor was right on the verge of calling for help when the horse’s cock finally entered her. And that immediately stopped any chance of making the slightest noise. Taylor’s eyes bugged out, and her jaw fell open, hitting her chest. The feeling of getting stuffed by the stallion’s shaft was so intense Taylor couldn’t even tell if it felt good or not.  
  
Taylor made a strangled whimpering sound, so quiet that even she could barely hear it. Now that the stallion’s dick was buried in her pussy, it was rapidly growing. As it expanded, it shoved aside Taylor’s walls, wrapping her around it.  
  
Taylor was finally able to recognize the sensations roaring through her as pleasure. It was a sharp pleasure, something that she could easily cut herself on. But it was pleasure none the less.  
  
Taylor hadn’t ever felt this full before. Not even when Rachel and Miss Agatha had double-teamed her with strap-ons. It was just one hole, but it felt like Taylor was about to be ripped in two. And it felt good. Drool ran down Taylor’s cheek as she silently moaned, feeling her wet walls get stretched out by the huge dick reaching deep inside her.  
  
Taylor could literally feel herself getting pushed along the horse’s belly as his cock grew bigger and bigger. Her body wasn’t able to take all of it, so it responded in the only other way possible, moving her along the barrel belly of the horse as his dick increased in size.  
  
Taylor could feel her body getting distorted by the cock. If she had the strength to look up, she was sure she would see her stomach bulging outward, a thick cylinder marking where the horse’s cock was inside her. Would she ever be able to take anything else?  
  
Then a thought came to Taylor. She thought it should be a disturbing one, but she just wasn’t able to work up the proper sense of worry over it. What would happen when the horse came? He had already covered her upper body with cum that was still sticking to her. What would happen to her when he pumped the same amount of cum into her pussy?  
  
Taylor twitched, her hands opening and closing at the thought of her sensitive inner walls getting covered like that by so much hot cum. She was sure she’d just die from that. Just like she had thought she would die that time Rachel worked an anal plug into her ass, or the time she and a bunch of the other girls had pressed into service as juice squeezers for breakfast. It had taken a while before Taylor had gotten all of the orange juice out of her pussy.  
  
Then the horse brushed against something inside Taylor and completely banished her thoughts about any previous bits of fun. Her mind went blank as she groaned and twitched in her bindings, feeling the white-hot burst of pleasure erase everything else in her mind.  
  
Taylor sagged in her bindings, panting for breath. She didn’t think she could take much more of this. Especially if the horse pressed against that spot again. She’d go nuts from the pleasure, it would just completely overwrite her mind.  
  
But what could Taylor do? Her mind felt slow and foggy, and she couldn’t see what else she could do besides just take it and get turned into a horse’s slut. She certainly couldn’t call for help. She could barely get enough air to breathe, let alone go to all the tremendous effort of forming words and speaking loud enough to get Miss Sarah to come and pull the dick out of her.  
  
And the bindings were more than tight enough to keep her anchored to the horse. All Taylor could do was wait for the ride to end, and to have her limp, boneless form be pulled off of the huge cock she was anchored on. There was simply no other choice.  
  
And there was something freeing in that, Taylor realized. If all she could was get hollowed out by horse dick, then she might as well stop resisting it. She should just let go and embrace getting fucked so hard and so completely.  
  
Taylor slumped back in her bindings, feeling the web of leather along her limbs and running up her back. She went as limp as she could as the horse kept on walking, slowly drawing his cock in and out of her tight, young pussy. It felt good. Really, really good.  
  
Taylor was too out of it to moan, but she wished she could. The horse’s cock felt _good_ inside her, and, every time it was thrust inside her, it brushed that oh so sensitive spot, sending shockwaves through her body. Taylor was building up to an orgasm.  
  
And the next time the horse pressed against that spot inside her, Taylor got to cum. She didn’t have the strength to moan or shake. Taylor’s pussy squeezed down around the horse’s cock as much as she could. And that wasn’t very much, since her insides were already stuffed with dick.  
  
Taylor just felt the warm bliss running up through her, making her tense up and then relax, going even limper than before. It felt wonderful, and left behind a pink glow inside Taylor’s mind. A low, hissing sigh escaped Taylor’s mouth as she felt her orgasm slowly die down. Although only to the level of arousal, instead of actually vanishing.  
  
And it started rising again, as Taylor kept on getting fucked by the horse. His dick kept on sliding in and out of Taylor, stretching her out with every thrust. Taylor hoped that her steed was feeling as good as she was. Or at least as good as rubbing against her belly did. And he should, she slowly thought. Her pussy had to feel better than her stomach.  
  
So that meant he would probably be cumming soon. The thought sent a thrill of delight and fear through Taylor. She already felt filled up by the stallion’s dick, right up to the limit of what she could handle. A second orgasm, this one inside her? It would be… intense, that was the most Taylor could say about it. She hoped it would feel good.  
  
Taylor squeeze down as much as she could, trying to get give the horse a bit more stimulation. All the cam counselors had been very keen on making sure that the girls knew how important it was to give pleasure instead of just taking it, and Taylor always listened to what authority figures had to say. After all, if they were in charge, they would know what was best for her, obviously.  
  
Taylor had always felt that way, but that attitude had only been reinforced once she had come to summer camp. The adults here were all so friendly and helpful, and showed Taylor all kinds of new things. Like this. Taylor would never have ridden a horse without their prompting, and she never would have done it like _this_ if Miss Sarah hadn’t explained to her how it worked.  
  
And that meant Taylor wouldn’t have found out how fun riding could be. And, Taylor realized, it was about to become a lot more _fun_. The horse’s cock was twitching inside her, scraping along her inner walls.  
  
Taylor gasped, knowing what was about to happen. She instinctively squeezed down, tightening as much as she could around the shaft filling her up. She knew her world was about to be rocked.  
  
The horse snorted as he came again. Taylor didn’t make any sounds at all. There was no way she could get herself together enough to do so. Starbursts went off in her mind as the horse started to cum inside her.  
  
Taylor didn’t think it was on orgasm, exactly. It was too intense and all-consuming for that. Her mind simply went blank as the sensation of the horse cumming inside her raced through her, filling up every inch and corner of her with the feeling.  
  
The horse was cumming just as much the second time around. Shot after shot spurted out from the cock, shooting inside Taylor’s pussy. Every impact made Taylor tremble, feeling the hot, stocky liquid land inside her.  
  
Taylor had thought that the horse’s cock had reached as far inside her as anything could go. But his cum was reaching even further. Taylor felt the semen splash inside her, going further and further inside her until she thought she should be tasting it on her tongue.  
  
Taylor convulsed in what had to be pleasure. It was pleasure so intense it almost hurt, as the roaring pulses of sensation surged back and forth through her body. Taylor was lost to anything and everything that was happening outside her body, able to focus only on getting filled with cum.  
  
The pleasure took a long, long time to recede. Or at least Taylor thought it did. There was no real way to tell, with her mind filled with orgasmic bliss. It seemed like it had last forever, that she had drifted on a pink sea of pure sensation.  
  
It finally ebbed away enough to let Taylor think, and become aware of the world outside of her. Blinking, she looked around, feeling the still liquid cum on her face slide around. It looked like the horses were moving through the camp, coming back to the stables. Her ride was almost over.  
  
And Taylor was okay with that. It had felt wonderful, intense in a way that Taylor didn’t know the words to describe with. But it wasn’t something that could happen to her all the time. Taylor was even questioning if she would do anything with Rachel or any of the other girls and women at the corral. Right now, being cut loose and just left to lay on the ground for a couple of hours sounded like the extent of what Taylor could handle.  
  
But it had been worth it, though, Taylor thought. This kind of soul-searing pleasure was nothing like she had ever felt before. Even if she felt as limp as a boned fish right now, it had been worth it. She had taken her first real cock, she had ridden a real horse, she had done all kinds of new, exciting things.  
  
Taylor sagged in her restraints once more, deaf to the cries of the other girls as their mounts came on, or maybe in, them too. Only one thought was slowly moving through her tired mind. She loved this.  
  
Taylor loved the camp and she loved riding horses and she loved getting cummed on. She loved each and every part of this, and she was glad, from the very bottom of her heart, that Dad had sent her here.  
  
Taylor hoped she could come back next year. And maybe bring Emma along with her too. Best friends should share activities like this.

* * *


End file.
